


My Babysitter Is A Vampire but Gayer

by draig_asec



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: ... - Freeform, BAMF Erica Jones, BAMF Sarah Fox, Benny can say fuck, Ethan is chaotic good, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jewish Benny Weir, M/M, Movie to season 2 rewrite, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Rory has (some) social skills, Sarah is awesome, Season 3, Trans Male Character, and does, but - Freeform, everything is pretty much the same but, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: SO I decided to rewrite the movie and show but change a few thingsBasically this is mbsv but gay and more chaoticReally I just missed the show and decided to redo it but make it gay and a little more mature...And write a season 3First 5 chapters are basically just the movie, after that each episode should be about 2 chapters and then adding what will be season 3
Relationships: Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Jesse & Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox & Erica Jones, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	My Babysitter Is A Vampire but Gayer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that I’ve fallen down another old rabbit hole…  
> Accept the Bethan, bitches.
> 
> this really gay and dumb
> 
> 1 Bethan is real they are just blind idiots, don't worry it gets fixed.  
> 2 Erica doesn’t turn down everyone because she’s better than them but because into Sarah (and she’s out of their league)  
> 3 Benny already knows about his powers he just didn’t tell anyone until his Grandma tells him to because i want him to be a little wiser  
> 4 He still isn't exactly a A+ sorcerer though  
> 5 Benny can curse and does (a lot)  
> 6 Neither Benny or Rory can say the word babe. I've been re-watching the movie and show for the first time in a long time and just no, I physically cannot handle writing that word that many times  
> This is like 99.99999% self indulgent read if you want I just need to fill the anxiety bubble caused by midterms and finals
> 
> sorry this first chapter is really short, they will all probably be between 500-2,000 words

“ETHAN!” the freshman’s name was shouted from down stairs, signalling both the entrance of his best friend and the leaving of his parents, he had already had his share of bowling puns. He ran down the stairs almost running straight into Benny as the boy ran up them, then they both screamed “SUNDAY TIME,” Ethan was vaguely aware of his sister’s judgmental stares as he and Benny started preparing for the night. 

"Dude what did you do rob a ice cream truck?" the raven haired boy asked his friend who laughed loudly as we shuffled through the jars of cherries, sprinkles and marshmallows along with the mass of different ice creams.

"It's our last day before freshman year, tonight we are boys, tomorrow we are men!" Benny shouted pumping his fish and a jar of rainbow sprinkles into the air.

"I thought you 'became a man' on your Bar Mitzvah," Ethan laughed at his friends antics, getting a slap on the stomach for the air quotes he made about Benny's manliness before the both fell into a pit of laughter, joking about marshmallows and the disaster that was Benny's Bar Mitzvah.

Jane walked off to go watch the rest of Dusk in the living room as Ethan and Benny got settled in on the kitchen table. Ethan hyped up his best friends side as they started to stuff their faces with marshmallows. Something about Benny being able to take more that Ethan. The boys where so busy counting the sweets to see who would when the didn't notice Jane walking outside. A few minutes later they heard a loud scream and ran out to check on Jane, sadly at the same time the elder Morgans got home.

* * *

"Dude you're Mom was fucking pissed last night," Benny half shouted as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, laughing as he pulled Ethan close and walked while attempting to hug his friend, "I can't believe she's hiring a babysitter for you thou-" Benny shut up as his friend lightly punched him in the stomach and tried to wiggle away from him, even though Ethan was smart enough to know Benny didn't believe in personal space.

"It's not a babysitter for me, it's for Jane," Ethan corrected as the got in line, rolling his shoulder to avoid the half hug Benny tired to give them, "and stop talking so loud, we're in high school now. I don't want us to get labeled as dorks for the next four years," Benny laughed at his friends complaints before wrapping one arm tightly over Ethan's shoulder, even with his friends silent protest against the contact.

"Dude it doesn't matter, what matters is one of these super hot high school girls are gonna be at your house tonight." Benny said, releasing him to turn and wink at an senior girl as she walked by, "I am so coming over tonight," he said with a dreamy smile as they finally moved to get in line.

"When are you not over?" Ethan ask as Benny finally lets go of him to gram one of the greasy sandwiches being handed out, and then immediately goes to grab whatever goggles Benny apparently decided was appropriate school wear now. "What are you doing?!" he whisper yelled as he yanked the goggles off his friends face.

"Dude be careful those are state of the art alien DNA detector goggles!" Benny whisper yelled back looking offended.

"And we are state of the art nerds trying not to get bullied for being so," he waved the goggles in front of Benny's face, "These will so not help that mission," He sighed before Benny pouted and put them in his bag,

"Hey guys!" They turn as they hear Rory's loud yell from the front of the line, "Look at us! The three amigos, ready to rock high school! Do either of you have a buck 29?" the blond finishes.

"That is it, I'm getting away from you two," Ethan explains, grabbing his tray to run off before running straight into some girl.

"Dork!" she exclaimed before storming off to her own friends.

* * *

Once the boys settled down at the table Rory joined in on picking at Ethan for the babysitter.

"So whats her name?" Rory asked as he shoveled the sloppy sandwich into his mouth.

"Erica something? All I know is that of this gets out my reputation is ruined," Ethan sighed dramatically.

"I wonder if it's her," Benny said nodding his head towards a blonde girl sitting next to the girl Ethan spilled his lunch on, they both looked over right as Ethan buries his face in his arm.

"What the Dusker girl?!" Rory yelled at Benny as he nodded.

"She is the princess Leah to my Hon Solo," Benny said clutching his heart.

"She is a Dusker," Rory says in an exasperated tone.

"Please!" Ethan cut in, "In what would are you Hon Solo?"

"I am totally on," Benny snaps back.

"Yeah right Ethan say back,"

"Seriously though, a dusker, Benny?" Rory complains again.

"Dude you still sleep in star wars pajamas shut up," Ethan shoots at the blond.

"Star Wars is based on actual science, Dusk is all fantasy," Rory tries to reason.

"Well if fantasy is what it takes to get my dream girl then sign me up," Benny says.

"It's probably not even the same Erica," Ethan jumps back in rolling his eyes at Benny.

"Okay let's find out," the brunette say, then Benny stands up.

"No, Benny" Ethan calls out but his pleas fall on deaf ears as his friend walks over to the two girls and sits down.

"Hi, I'm Benny, I was wondering if you are babysitting for the Morgans tonight?" he ask the blonde girl who smiles before responding,

"Yeah, do you know their kids?" She asked leaning in.

"As a mater of fact I do," Benny said with a big grin, "One of them is my buddy over there," He turns to point at Ethan who is burring his head in is arms as Rory excitedly waves at the girls, "He's a bit Shy," he says as both girls laugh a little and Benny walks back towards their table. 

* * *

Some how Ethan makes it to the end of the day without Benny or Rory embarrassing him too much more and they end up waiting outside together, and catching sight of the girl Ethan had spilled his lunch of talking to a guy from the theater club.

"Aw man looks like your babe's got a man already," Rory said as they watch the scene the two are putting on.

"Whatever, I've got to get home and try to talk my mom out of this babysitter idea," Ethan says as he pulls Benny into a loose hug before walking home knowing Benny has some art project thing before he can come over.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate my life so please give feed back


End file.
